


Nuestro mejor error

by LectoraenlasSombras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectoraenlasSombras/pseuds/LectoraenlasSombras
Summary: Al volver a Hogwarts al finalizar la guerra, Hermione encuentra alivio a su soledad gracias a Draco Malfoy, no obstante, todo acto acaba teniendo consecuencias. [EWE Dramione]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. HERMIONE

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.
> 
> Este trabajo está también en FanFiction.net. Su uso en cualquier otra plataforma NO es autorizado.

Jugueteaba nerviosa con una goma de pelo entre sus dedos, aguardando a que la enfermera dijera su nombre. La sala blanca, impoluta, presentaba ese toque impersonal de todas las salas de espera algo matizado por los cuadros de bebés a su alrededor. Bebés sonrientes, de mejillas sonrosadas y brazos rollizos. Una mujer hojeaba una revista mientras acariciaba distraídamente su vientre abultado, otra escuchaba sonriente a su compañero que, inconscientemente, miraba su barriga al hablar.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el pecho. Siempre se había jactado de ser previsora, de tenerlo todo meticulosamente calculado, de planear las cosas hasta el más mínimo detalle y, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de evitar aquello. No había de qué preocuparse, el médico le había indicado que era una intervención extremadamente sencilla, que apenas notaría nada y que aquella misma tarde podría estar en casa. Junto a ella, Ginny apretó su mano buscando reconfortarla.

Era lo mejor, lo sabía; con dieciocho años, sola, tras una guerra y en una sociedad en reconstrucción, traer hijos al mundo era una insensatez. No obstante, algo en su interior no podía evitar preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto y si, de haber decidido tenerlo, su bebé se parecería a ella o tendría los ojos de su padre. Su mente comenzó a divagar sobre cómo había llegado a aquella situación.

* * *

Cuando recibió la carta de McGonagall, no dudó ni un solo momento en aceptar. Después del agitado año anterior, regresar a Hogwarts para cursar un octavo año se presentaba como la mejor alternativa para curar su mente de los traumas de la guerra. Hermione no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de finalizar sus estudios y buscar distintas salidas profesionales. Harry y Ron rechazaron acompañarla: habían recibido una oferta para ingresar en la Academia de Aurores y volver al colegio les parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Ella no tenía nada que reprocharles; al fin y al cabo, aquella era la etapa de la vida en la que cada uno debe buscar su propio camino hacia la felicidad, aunque implique separarse de los amigos de la adolescencia.

Su intento de romance con Ron se quedó en eso, un intento. Aquel verano ambos se habían dado cuenta de que lo suyo no era más que un amor platónico y, tras unas cuantas sesiones de besuqueo en las que sintieron más incomodidad que otra cosa, decidieron que su relación jamás podría ir más allá de la amistad. Por otra parte, el amor era lo último que pasaba por sus cabezas en aquellos momentos: Ron aún estaba llorando la pérdida de Fred y Hermione había sido incapaz de devolver a sus padres la memoria, por lo que ambos habían sido internados en San Mungo, donde estaban siendo sometidos a diversos tratamientos que, hasta la fecha, habían resultado inútiles.

Así que Hermione se vio de vuelta en Hogwarts, sintiéndose más sola de lo que nunca había estado entre las paredes de aquel castillo. Y esa sensación de soledad no venía únicamente de la ausencia de Harry y Ron. Si bien era cierto que Ginny y algunos otros compañeros como Neville o Seamus habían regresado para obtener sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, no podía evitar sentirse al margen, como si una distancia insalvable se abriera entre ella y el resto de estudiantes. Sus compañeros jamás podrían comprender lo que había supuesto la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes: meses a la intemperie, pasando miedo, frío, hambre; ellos nunca podrían ponerse en su lugar siendo torturada entre las paredes de Malfoy Manor, escuchando los gritos de Bellatrix deleitándose con su sufrimiento.

Hermione no era la única que se sentía sola. Draco Malfoy había vuelto a Hogwarts obligado por el Ministerio de Magia en cumplimiento de su programa de libertad vigilada. El que en otros tiempos fuera Príncipe de las Serpientes, arrogante y orgulloso, se había convertido en un marginado de la sociedad, rechazado y repudiado por ambos bandos. Los ganadores le odiaban por su pasado mortífago y consideraban que la justicia había sido demasiado laxa con su familia, condenándoles a él y a su madre a un año de libertad vigilada y a su padre a arresto domiciliario de por vida. Sus antiguos admiradores, descendientes de nobles familias sangre pura, habían pasado a despreciarle y a llamarle abiertamente traidor, ya que mientras sus familias estaban encerradas en Azkaban, los Malfoy, gracias en gran medida al testimonio de Harry Potter, habían logrado condenas benévolas por parte del Wizengamot.

Aquella tarde Hermione tuvo la mala fortuna de que la única mesa libre de la biblioteca estuviera al lado de unas niñas de quinto que, entre risitas y chillidos emocionados, comentaban el último número de Corazón de Bruja. Malfoy solía ocupar una mesa alejada, en un rincón donde parecía estar más a salvo de los insultos y las burlas. Tras más de 20 minutos sin poder avanzar más de una página en su estudio, Hermione agarró su mochila y, junto con el montón de libros y pergaminos que tenía sobre la mesa, se trasladó al asiento libre más alejado de las escandalosas chicas: justo enfrente de Draco Malfoy. Cuando la vio dejar la pila de libros encima de su misma mesa, Malfoy no dijo nada, simplemente arqueó las cejas, sorprendido, y apartó su tintero, evitando que el líquido se derramara sobre sus apuntes de Aritmancia.

Aquel otoño fue excepcionalmente frío y lluvioso por lo que, para consternación de Madame Pince, las chicas de Corazón de Bruja, decidieron establecer su cuartel general en la biblioteca, así que Hermione y Draco adoptaron una extraña rutina: él solía llegar antes y se instalaba en la mesa habitual; más tarde, Hermione se sentaba frente a él, oculta tras una montaña de volúmenes y tomos de consulta y ambos trabajaban hasta que se apagaban las luces. Normalmente, no hablaban en toda la tarde, el silencio sólo se rompía ocasionalmente cuando alguno de los dos necesitaba el libro que el otro estaba utilizando; más allá de eso, ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas.

Todo cambió un 16 de octubre. Ese día era el cumpleaños de su madre y todos los años, sus padres se las habían ingeniado para enviarle a través de una lechuza una foto en la que aparecían los dos, sonrientes, mostrando el regalo que su padre le había hecho a su madre. Cuando aquel día llegó el correo a la hora del desayuno, Hermione no pudo evitar una arcada y, mientras las lechuzas revoloteaban, salió corriendo del Gran Comedor. Corrió y corrió sin rumbo fijo, metros y metros de pasillo, todos iguales, paredes de piedra que parecían engullirla. Por fin, llegó a un baño y, agotada, con las lágrimas ahogándola y sin poder controlar la respiración, se dejó caer contra el suelo de azulejos helados.

Fue allí donde él la encontró, acurrucada en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre los brazos; temblando, por el frío o por el llanto. Draco no dijo nada, únicamente se limitó a sentarse a su lado, contra la pared y cuando ella levantó la cabeza, sacó un cigarro de un bolsillo interno de su túnica, encendiéndolo con la punta de la varita. Hermione lo miró estupefacta y las palabras se le escaparon sin que tuviera tiempo de pensarlas.

–¡No puedes hacer eso! –su característico tono de marisabidilla se abrió paso entre las lágrimas.

–¿El qué, fumar? –lo dijo con su tono habitual, arrastrando las palabras, dejando escapar el humo lentamente entre los labios.

–¡Sí!, o sea, ¡no!, ¡no puedes fumar en los baños!, ¡en realidad, no puedes fumar en ninguna de las dependencias del colegio! –ahí estaba otra vez: ni en sus momentos de máxima tristeza podía evitar reprenderle como si estuviera ante un niño de primero.

–Bueno Granger, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí y, sin embargo, mírate –y dando una calada, estiró sus largas piernas, repantigándose en el suelo.

Por un momento, Hermione pensó que había vuelto a las andadas. Durante lo que llevaban de curso habían logrado mantener una especie de relación cordial –o, al menos, lo más cordial posible tratándose de ellos dos–, sin embargo, ahí estaba, volviendo a insultar su origen muggle y haciéndole creer que el mundo mágico no era su lugar, que jamás podría pertenecer a él completamente. No obstante, al seguir la dirección de su mirada, tras la cual, sus ojos grises, habitualmente impasibles, brillaban animados con una chispa de humor, se percató de a qué se estaba refiriendo: el letrero del baño de los chicos. A pesar de sentirse mortificada, no pudo evitar encontrarle la gracia a lo absurdo de la situación. Después de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad y pasar medio día absolutamente deprimida, ahí se encontraba, en el baño de chicos del octavo piso, con Draco Malfoy fumándose un pitillo a su lado en un ambiente casi amistoso.

–No te preocupes, Granger, casi nadie usa este baño; está en el culo del mundo y en cualquier caso, no creo que le quiten a Gryffindor la Copa de las Casas porque Santa Granger se coló en el baño de los tíos.

La situación crecía en surrealismo, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco Malfoy pronunciar tantas palabras dirigidas hacia ella sin dirigirle ni un solo insulto o, mejor dicho, sin verdadera intención de insultar. Hermione dejó que la curiosidad se apoderara de ella y escupió la pregunta que le rondaba la mente.

–Si estos baños están tan lejos, ¿por qué vienes hasta aquí?

En cuanto la formuló, se arrepintió de haber hecho la pregunta ya que conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Para estar solo. Al igual que ella aquella mañana, Draco Malfoy buscaba en aquel lugar un refugio, un lugar en el que aislarse de los insultos, los cotilleos, los chismes a su alrededor. Aquel lugar era su santuario y ella lo había profanado. El silencio fue roto por el rugido del estómago de Hermione. No había comido prácticamente nada durante el desayuno y ya era más de media mañana. Se levantó del suelo y, alisándose la falda, se dispuso a salir al pasillo. Tenía ya la mano sobre el picaporte cuando su voz la detuvo.

–Granger. –Una pausa. Hermione se giró. Él seguía en el suelo, en la misma postura, con la cabeza echada levemente hacia atrás y el flequillo platino cayéndole sobre los ojos. Otra calada; se fijó en el movimiento que hacía la nuez en su garganta al soltar el humo–. Si algún día te apetece un cigarrillo, ya sabes.

Ella volvió. Una y otra vez. Buscando tabaco, conversación o sentarse en silencio junto a él; lo que fuera con tal de no sentirse tan sola. Hasta que un gélido día de diciembre sin saber cómo, todo saltó por los aires. En un momento estaban discutiendo sobre el ensayo de pociones que debían entregar el próximo día y, al siguiente, eran un revoltijo de miembros, bocas, saliva y sudor sobre las inmaculadas baldosas del baño.

Hermione no se quedó después. En cuanto terminaron, se apresuró a recoger sus prendas esparcidas por toda la estancia, se vistió rápidamente, sin decir nada, evitando mirarle una sola vez y, sin más, huyó. Cuando por fin llegó a la torre de Gryffindor y se dejó caer en su cama, dejó escapar un jadeo, horrorizada al pensar que, de todas las personas del planeta Tierra, había terminando perdiendo la virginidad con Draco Malfoy en el suelo de un baño.

La semana que siguió se trataron con frialdad, con práctica indiferencia como si fuesen antiguos conocidos de vista. Si se cruzaban por los pasillos, se saludaban con un mudo asentimiento de cabeza y en las clases evitaban por todos los medios ser emparejados para hacer algún trabajo. Hasta que un martes cualquiera, Hermione recibió una carta demoledora de San Mungo; los medimagos lo habían intentado todo, pero no había nada más que hacer por sus padres, lo mejor para ellos era dejar que vivieran sus vidas bajo sus nuevas identidades en Australia, libres y despreocupados, sin recordar jamás que habían tenido una hija. Nada más leer la última línea, la chica arrugó el papel y salió corriendo de la lechucería, sin un destino concreto. Una vez más, buscaba huir, escapar de allí, lejos, muy lejos. Sus pasos acabaron guiándola hasta el olvidado baño del octavo piso en el que Malfoy, lánguido y perezoso, estaba recostado contra la pared y daba una calada al último cigarro de la cajetilla.

Se miraron y todo sucedió muy rápido; no lograron averiguar si el primer movimiento lo había realizado él o ella, sólo que no hubo arrepentimiento alguno. Aquella tarde Hermione se quedó y lo hicieron dos veces más: hasta que terminaron exhaustos, desnudos sobre el suelo, cubiertos con una de la túnicas –que tampoco supieron si era de él o de ella–, quedándose dormidos abrazados. Esa noche ninguno bajó a cenar al Gran Comedor.

La dinámica se prolongó durante el resto del curso escolar: se encontraban en algún lugar –pronto ampliaron sus demarcaciones y además de en el baño, se veían en la derruida torre de astronomía, en los antiguos invernaderos o detrás de un tapiz en un aula abandonada del cuarto piso–: todos sitios aislados, solitarios, en los cuales aparte de ellos, jamás había un alma. No hacían preguntas, directamente follaban hasta que se quedaban sin aliento o hasta que uno de los dos lograba ahogar con gemidos las lágrimas del otro.

El curso acabó sin más incidentes reseñables: Draco fue admitido en una de las mejores academias de pociones de Estados Unidos y a Hermione se le concedió una beca del Ministerio en el Departamento para el Cuidado y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. La noche de la graduación echaron un último polvo en un rincón apartado junto al Lago Negro, y se despidieron amistosamente, deseándose lo mejor en sus respectivas carreras profesionales.

* * *

Hermione resopló, apartándose un rizo rebelde de la cara.

Aquellos aparentes buenos deseos eran los que la habían llevado allí en primer lugar. La fiesta de graduación había sido la última noche que podían pasar juntos: ambos se habían demostrado demasiado ansiosos, con demasiadas ganas del otro y habían bebido demasiado whisky de fuego como para que a alguno de los dos se le hubiera ocurrido la conveniencia de realizar un hechizo anticonceptivo.

Así que allí estaba, diez semanas después, en aquella sala blanca, esperando que todo terminara cuanto antes.

Pese a sus reticencias iniciales, Hermione había comprendido que sería un proceso demasiado duro como para poder sobrellevarlo sola, así que había terminado acudiendo a Grimmauld Place y confesándoselo todo a Harry y Ginny. Al principio había temido que se lo tomaran mal, que se avergonzaran de ella y le reprocharan lo que podrían haber considerado como una traición a Ron, pero los dos habían resultado ser muy comprensivos: para Harry, Hermione era como su hermana y la mejor amiga de Ginny, todos habían salido traumatizados de la guerra y cada uno había tratado de sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera que había podido. La cosa se complicó cuando Hermione les reveló quién era el padre; aunque había intentado mantenerlo en secreto, lo mejor para su paz mental era contarlo todo y quitarse ese peso de encima de una vez por todas. Harry se puso como un loco, insultó a Malfoy de mil maneras diferentes, insistió una docena de veces en cuestionar si sus relaciones habían sido consentidas –Hermione se enfadó ante esto, Malfoy podía ser prepotente y un imbécil, pero jamás forzaría a una chica a hacer algo contra su voluntad– y, por último, amenazó con ir a buscarlo y arrastrarlo hasta allí hasta que prometiera hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad; Hermione tardó un buen rato en calmarle y hacerle ver la realidad: Malfoy no sabía nada y ella no pensaba decírselo, todo aquello se trataba de un error y Hermione pensaba enmendarlo lo antes posible: ambos eran demasiado jóvenes y estaban demasiado dañados como para afrontar la tremenda carga que supondría ser padres a los dieciocho. Tenían una vida por delante, con maravillosas carreras en perspectiva y no tenía ningún derecho a obligar a Malfoy a renunciar a sus sueños de convertirse en alquimista, a atarle toda la vida por un descuido de adolescente. Aunque refunfuñando, Harry terminó aceptando que era su libre elección, al tiempo que Ginny le ofreció su apoyo incondicional y se prestó voluntaria para ayudarla a buscar la clínica y acompañarla en lo que fuera necesario

Finalmente, allí estaban: habían escogido una consulta muggle buscando discreción; en el mundo mágico Hermione sería reconocida de inmediato como miembro del trío dorado y pronto toda la prensa publicaría que la famosa heroína de guerra había sido vista haciendo una sospechosa visita al medimago.

–Señorita Granger –la suave voz de la enfermera cortó de golpe el hilo de sus pensamientos–, el doctor la está esperando, cuando esté lista puede pasar a la consulta.

El doctor era de mediana edad, con maneras amables que inspiraban confianza. Indicó a Hermione que se desnudase de cintura para arriba y se tendiese en la camilla: iban a hacerle una ecografía.

–Es sólo por protocolo –explicó mientras extendía el gel frío sobre su vientre–: para asegurarnos que su decisión ha sido lo suficientemente meditada y que es plenamente consciente de las consecuencias.

Hermione frunció el ceño «¿qué consecuencias?» pensó, «he venido a interrumpir un embarazo, por supuesto que soy plenamente consciente de las consecuencias».

A su lado junto a la camilla, Ginny miraba con interés la pantalla negra en la que una especie de nebulosa blanca parecía revolverse sobre sí.

Y de pronto, se escuchó. Al principio fue un pequeño pitido, que conforme el médico desplazaba el aparato sobre su abdomen, se fue haciendo más nítido y regular.

Pi-pi.

Pi-pi.

Hermione dio un respingo, y no fue a causa de la sensación del gel.

–¿Eso es…? –dudaba si decir la palabra, aquello lo haría todo más real, más auténtico. Haría que una simple idea cobrara forma.

–El corazón, sí –afirmó el doctor– parece que está sano, late a ritmo normal.

–¿No va muy rápido? –Ginny estaba intrigada: en el mundo mágico no existía nada similar a una ecografía y el hecho de poder ver al feto cuando aún se hallaba dentro del vientre de la madre le resultaba asombroso.

–Es completamente normal, el corazón del bebé late a un ritmo hasta dos veces más rápido que el de la madre –conforme hablaba, el médico fue limpiando el gel cuidadosamente y tras quitarse los guantes, tomó un impreso y se lo pasó a Hermione–. Entonces, señorita Granger, si es usted tan amable de firmarme el consentimiento informado, realizaremos la intervención tan pronto como esté preparada.

Madre. Bebé. Las palabras giraban a toda velocidad en torno a su cabeza y Hermione se obligó a tragar saliva.

–Yo… –vaciló un momento, buscando qué decir exactamente. Se imaginó con un bebé en brazos, tenía los ojos grises y, pese a que el cabello rubio, casi blanco, era similar al de su padre, caía en rizos juguetones sobre su frente–. Lo siento creo que esto no es…

No pudo terminar la frase, bajó de un salto de la camilla, se puso la camiseta y, tomando su bolso de un tirón, se aproximó hasta la puerta con movimientos bruscos y enérgicos.

–Gracias, doctor, pero no creo que nunca llegue a sentirme preparada realmente.

Ginny salió con ella de la consulta sin decir nada: no era necesario. Ella también había comprendido; después de la guerra, de la muerte, del horror, ahí estaba el pitido, el símbolo de una nueva vida, una nueva esperanza, el inicio de algo nuevo.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha, liberada, como si las últimas semanas las hubiera vivido mirando a través de un velo y, de pronto, éste se hubiera levantado y ahora los colores se vieran más intensos, más brillantes. Estaba viva y sentía la vida y la juventud fluyendo en torno a ella.

Toda sensación liberadora desapareció cuando alzó la vista y la fijó en la acera opuesta. Allí, frente a la clínica, en el mundo muggle, vistiendo ropas muggles completamente negras, con la boca apretada en una fina línea y aspecto de estar terriblemente enfadado, estaba el padre de su futuro hijo.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. HERMIONE

Draco estaba nervioso. Se sentía ridículo vistiendo aquellas ropas y su mente se hallaba en blanco pese a que había pasado prácticamente todo el camino hasta allí –a bordo de un espantoso aparato muggle llamado taxi–, ensayando las palabras que le diría a Granger nada más encontrarse con ella.

Todo había sido culpa de Potter; el ubicuo Potter. Draco se hallaba en la estación de transporte internacional del Ministerio de Magia, haciendo cola para obtener el traslador con destino a su nueva vida en Nueva York cuando había escuchado su nombre y había descubierto a Potter que, agitado y sin aliento, le reclamó unos minutos para hablar con él en privado. Contra todo su buen sentido –Merlín sabía qué querría Potter de él, pero después de que testificara en su defensa y en la de su madre, le debía una y bastante grande–, Draco le había seguido a un rincón apartado donde el jodido Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces le reveló todo: que Granger estaba embarazada, que él era el padre y que había decidido no tener al niño.

Durante los momentos que siguieron, las palabras del Gryffindor se convirtieron en un zumbido constante en los oídos de Draco, que fue capaz de comprender cómo Potter, entre balbuceos, exponía una serie de razones que habían llevado a Granger a tomar esa decisión, que ella siempre contaría con su apoyo y el de la banda de pelirrojos y que, por supuesto, creía que Granger era adulta y perfectamente libre para hacer lo que deseara con su cuerpo. No obstante, él, Potter –porque al fin y al cabo se trataba de Potter y tenía que sacar su vena heroica en cualquier maldito momento que se presentara–, él, en fin, creía que Malfoy también tenía el derecho a conocer la verdad y a actuar según le dictara la conciencia.

Cuando al fin terminó, Potter se quedó mirándolo fijamente y Draco tuvo la sensación de que él mismo debía estar mostrando una expresión estúpida, con la boca abierta, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra inteligente.

–Yo esto… –«de acuerdo, eso tampoco fue demasiado inteligente»–. ¿Dónde está ella?

Contra todo pronóstico, aquellas palabras parecieron satisfacer a su interlocutor, porque esbozó una media sonrisa torcida y le extendió una tarjeta con una fecha y una dirección. Al parecer, indicaba la hora y el lugar dónde se practicaría la intervención –hoy mismo, en una clínica en el Londres muggle– y Draco aún disponía de unos cuantos minutos para llegar. Mientras se apresuraba a la red flu más cercana, aún tuvo tiempo de notar cómo Potter le palmeaba la espalda y le susurraba «Si haces daño a Hermione, te mato».

Así que allí estaba, frente a la clínica, luchando contra las ganas de encenderse el pitillo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su cazadora negra –Potter también le había indicado la conveniencia de transfigurar su lujosa túnica en algo “más muggle”– cuando vio a Granger salir acompañada de la comadreja menor, –«la chica Weasley» tuvo que recordarse mentalmente, ahora le debía una a Potter–. A juzgar por el modo en que Granger se llevaba la mano al vientre, con un gesto preocupado en su rostro, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Al notar que Granger se había percatado de su presencia, se apartó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado, irguiéndose en toda su altura, y se preparó para todas las recriminaciones que, de una parte u otra, estaba seguro que iban a llegar. Las chicas se aproximaron a él con cautela, cruzando por la parte de carretera que tenía unas extrañas rayas pintadas y se quedaron paradas a unos pocos pasos de su esquina. Granger, con expresión temerosa, se dirigió a su acompañante para decirle algo entre susurros que Weasley intentó contradecir, pero la pelirroja acabó rindiéndose y, después de darle un apretón en el brazo a su amiga, se metió en una cafetería cercana.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, finalmente Granger fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Malfoy yo…

«Malfoy», Draco sintió la furia fluyendo por sus venas: se habían pasado meses follando como conejos, su primera vez había sido con él –a propósito de aquello, su primera vez también había sido con ella, pero no es algo que estuviera dispuesto a contarle y tampoco es que ella hubiera hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto–, había estado a punto de tener un hijo suyo y, por el amor de Merlín, aún era incapaz de llamarlo por su jodido nombre de pila. Decidió ignorar la vocecilla interior que le recordaba que para él, ella seguía siendo Granger y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en demostrar lo indignado que estaba.

Y no era como que tuviera auténticas razones para estar indignado: si él hubiera estado en su lugar, con toda seguridad habría hecho lo mismo. Una cosa era echar algunos polvos con alguien –de acuerdo, tal vez “algunos” no era el término exacto, teniendo en cuenta la asiduidad con la que lo habían hecho– y otra cosa era querer que ese alguien fuera el padre de tu hijo. Sobre todo cuando la persona en cuestión se trataba de un ex mortífago, considerado un paria para la sociedad, con la reputación por los suelos y que, por algún misterioso golpe de suerte, había evitado malgastar su juventud en una celda de máxima seguridad. Tampoco podía obviarse el hecho de que el padre de Draco se había comportado como un grandísimo hijo de puta la mayor parte de su vida y que lo más probable era que él también estuviera destinado a convertirse en un padre de mierda.

Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, Draco aún conservaba la pequeña esperanza de que para ella fuera diferente, que por algún extraño motivo ajeno a su comprensión, Granger creyera que él era diferente.

En su memoria, aún recordaba la tarde de un domingo el pasado marzo en que los dos habían logrado escabullirse de una excursión a Hogsmeade y habían terminado haciéndolo en la Casa de los Gritos, entre muebles cubiertos de polvo y trozos de cristales. Cuando terminaron, la lluvia caía con intensidad, por lo que decidieron quedarse allí un rato más hasta que amainara el aguacero. Tumbados en el revoltijo que formaban sus ropas, con sus cuerpos desnudos envueltos en la túnica de Draco, Hermione había comenzado a trazar patrones distraídamente sobre la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo que, aunque algo desvaída, aún destacaba sobre la pálida piel. Draco había intentado apartarse avergonzado, pero ella se lo había impedido: aferrándose a él con fuerza, le había dicho que era mucho más de lo que cualquier señal pudiera decir sobre él. Draco besó la cicatriz que la daga de su tía había dibujado sobre la piel de ella y después habían hecho el amor una vez más, con la lluvia repiqueteando con fuerza en las ventanas rotas. No volvieron a hablar de ello, pero aquella noche Draco se fue a la cama pensando que, tal vez, dentro de él hubiera algo bueno, algo que sólo Hermione Granger era capaz de percibir.

Estaba claro que se había equivocado. Granger no creía que hubiera en él nada que mereciera la pena más allá de para echar unos cuantos polvos y, ante la posibilidad de tener un hijo con él, se había apresurado a deshacerse de la criatura tan pronto como había sido posible. No la culpaba, probablemente ese niño estaba destinado a llevar la etiqueta de hijo de mortífago durante el resto de su vida y sería mirado con odio, con desprecio y sometido a todo tipo de burlas e insultos. Pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentirse dolido y furioso con ella. Furioso porque no había creído que fuese digno ni siquiera de saberlo, porque había estado dispuesta a continuar con su vida como si tal cosa sin llegar a confesarle jamás que podían haber tenido un hijo juntos. Podían haberlo hablado, si ella hubiera querido la hubiera acompañado en lugar de la Comadre… «Weasley», él hubiera estado a su lado, cogiéndola de la mano. Si se lo hubiese consultado, tal vez hubieran llegado a algún otro tipo de acuerdo: Draco podría haberse hecho cargo del bebé; si ella no se sentía preparada, él podría haberse ocupado del niño, quizás aquella habría sido su oportunidad de redimirse, de no cometer los mismos errores de su padre, de hacer, por una vez en su vida, algo bueno.

Pero no, ella había cortado de golpe esa posibilidad.

Quiso gritarle, llorar, pegar puñetazos a la pared de ladrillo junto a él. Y de pronto, se puso a llover, «otra vez la jodida lluvia»; entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba allí, empapándose bajo la lluvia y que llevaba mucho tiempo de pie después de haberse sometido a una intervención que, pese a todo, habría sido cuanto menos incómoda. Seguro que se sentía débil, cansada y dolorida. Cuando Draco notó cómo su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía, tiritando, se quitó la cazadora, se la echó sobre los hombros y, rodeándola con un brazo, la condujo a un rincón apartado en un callejón cercano, donde, bajo una cornisa, pudieron resguardarse del viento y la lluvia de finales de agosto.

Draco estrechó a Granger contra sí tratando de darle algo de calor; llevaba sin verla desde la graduación y fue consciente de que la había echado muchísimo de menos. Involuntariamente, hundió la nariz en su pelo, aspirando su olor. Era otra de las características de Granger: su olor; no importaba que hubiera estado horas bajo la lluvia, que acabaran de darse un baño en la gigantesca bañera del Baño de Prefectos –Draco atesoraba aquella vez con especial cariño– o que regresaran cansados y sudorosos de una sesión doble de Herbología en los invernaderos con Sprout, el caso era que el pelo de Granger siempre olía igual: un perfume levemente floral mezclado con pergamino nuevo; un perfume que guardaba un parecido sospechoso con la Amortentia que Draco había elaborado en sexto año.

Después de unos minutos con la cara enterrada en su pecho, Granger por fin se apartó, le miró a los ojos y, tras un incómodo carraspeo, comenzó a hablar.

–Malfoy yo…

Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejarla continuar.

–Tú ¿qué, Granger?, ¿qué cojones piensas decirme ahora?

–Yo…, lo siento, de verdad.

–¿Qué lo sientes?, ¿qué coño sientes exactamente? ¿Haberme ocultado que estabas esperando un hijo mío?, ¿haberme apartado?, ¿haberme dejado al margen de todo y no tener valor para decírmelo a la cara? ¡Joder, me he tenido que enterar por el maldito Potter!

– Escucha, por favor…

–¡No!, ¡no, joder!, ¡no quiero escucharte!, ¡tuviste tu oportunidad para ser escuchada y la perdiste! –Draco sintió cómo su cabreo crecía, entrando en ebullición; había abierto una espita que ya no era capaz de cerrar, tenía que soltarlo todo–: Sé que no soy como tus perfectos amigos, sé que no soy noble, ni honesto, ni valiente, pero ¡joder!, habría estado contigo, te habría escuchado, habría estado a tu lado y te hubiera apoyado en todo lo que decidieras. Yo… jamás te hubiera dejado sola, nunca.

–¿Qué pasa con Nueva York?

–A la mierda Nueva York –Draco de verdad lo pensaba. Nueva York era una gran oportunidad; siempre había soñado con convertirse en alquimista y poder estudiar en aquella academia supondría un gran salto profesional, pero para él realmente simbolizaba una manera de huir de Inglaterra. Allí no le quedaba nada: su padre cumplía arresto domiciliario de por vida en la Mansión y su madre se había apresurado a refugiarse en su residencia en Francia tan pronto como había sido declarada absuelta de todos los cargos, incapaz de pasar ni un solo minuto en aquella casa que tantos horrores había albergado. Draco apenas había recibido un par de cartas suyas durante el curso en Hogwarts: había pasado las vacaciones de Navidad en el colegio solo y sospechaba que las relaciones con su ellos no iban a mejorar en un futuro próximo. –Nueva York no va a moverse de su sitio. Yo… tan sólo hubiera deseado que me tuvieras más en cuenta. ¡Maldita sea! sé que piensas que iba a ser una mierda como padre pero, tal vez, si me hubieras dado la oportunidad, yo… podría haberlo intentado, de verdad que sí, Granger, por una vez en la vida podría haber hecho algo bueno, podría haber…

Draco se interrumpió bruscamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento y el hilo de su discurso. Lo cierto era que Granger jamás le había visto anteriormente así: sin resto alguno de autocontrol y perdida su habitualmente perfecta compostura, despeinado, con los ojos lanzando chispas. Las palabras habían salido de él a borbotones, como un torrente imposible de contener y ahora se mostraba perdido, desorientado, sin saber realmente qué más decir. Esbozó una media sonrisa triste, cansada; la chica notó que sus ojos brillaban, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

–Pero supongo que ya no importa ¿no?, no tiene sentido preguntarse cómo podría haber sido, ahora que todo ha terminado. –Ni siquiera trató de disimular el tono de derrota que impregnaba sus palabras; se giró para marcharse y desaparecer de su vida de una vez por todas, cuando sintió que Hermione le tomaba del brazo, intentando retenerle.

–No he sido capaz –pronunció aquellas palabras lentamente, en voz muy baja, como si realmente le costara un gran esfuerzo decirlas.

–¿Eh? –Draco no supo qué más decir; en realidad no estaba seguro de si había entendido bien, de si quería albergar alguna esperanza para que después terminara estrellada contra el suelo.

–Yo… me encontraba allí, tumbada en aquella camilla, esperando que todo terminara cuanto antes y entonces escuché su corazón y… me puse a pensar en cómo sería, si se parecería a ti o a mí y… simplemente no fui capaz y salí corriendo.

Las esperanzas de Draco comenzaban a volar a una altura peligrosa.

–Tú… quieres decir que ¿sigues embarazada?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa, tímida y vacilante, dibujándose en sus labios.

Draco no pudo controlarse más; desde que Potter había ido a buscarlo para revelarle la noticia, no había pasado más de una hora, pero a él se le habían antojado siglos. Durante ese tiempo había estado envuelto un remolino de emociones: furia, despecho, miedo, tristeza y muchas otras a las que no era capaz de poner nombre y de repente, notó como todas ellas le sacudían, pugnando por salir de golpe. Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para liberarse de ellas: en un movimiento torpe, brusco, descoordinado, tomó la cabeza de Granger entre sus manos y mientras la empujaba con su cuerpo contra la pared del callejón, estampó sus labios contra la boca de ella, tratando de expresarle así todo lo que no sabía decir con palabras.

Granger abrió los ojos sorprendida, tal vez asustada por el repentino arrebato, pero una vez que sintió como aquellos labios, que tan bien reconocía, luchaban insistentemente por abrir los suyos, no tuvo más remedió que rendirse. Se quedó allí parada, respirando a Draco, entre los brazos de Draco, sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo de Draco se pegaba contra el de ella y cómo toda ella parecía estar inundada de Draco y simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Enredó los dedos en su pelo, aspiró su aroma y cuando la boca de él comenzó a vagar por su cuello, dejó escapar un gemido, perdiéndose en aquella sensación que tanto había echado de menos.

Después de un rato, Granger pareció volver de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a revolverse, tratando de apartarlo. Aunque algo reacio, él se separó de ella unos centímetros, pero continuó rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, poco dispuesto a dejarla marchar.

–Malfoy, sabes que esto no lo soluciona todo, ¿verdad? La situación es complicada y aún quedan cosas pendientes y asuntos que hablar y yo…

–Hablaremos lo que tú quieras, haremos lo que quieras, pero por favor, no vuelvas a apartarme de ti, quiero ser parte de tu vida y de la de ese niño. –Comenzaba a sentirse realmente patético, a punto de arrodillarse a sus pies y suplicarle.

–Tal vez sea niña.

–Lo que sea, Granger, ¡joder, sabes que me da igual! Escucha, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, entiendo que, dado mi pasado, no confíes en mí pero… me gustaría intentarlo; en serio, me gustaría estar ahí –no podía evitarlo, las palabras se escapaban de sus labios como una catarata–: me gustaría ser su padre, un padre de verdad: poder enseñarle a volar en escoba y estar presente cuando dijera su primera palabra y cuando se le cayera el primer diente y… todas esas cosas.

Granger se mordió el labio, indecisa.

–¿Y nosotros? Porque no hemos tenido una relación lo que se dice precisamente fácil y no me gustaría que nuestro hijo –“nuestro”, ¡qué bien sonaba!–, no me gustaría que creciera viendo a sus padres pelearse, no quiero que crea que nos odiamos o que luchamos por su cariño o que lo usamos como arma arrojadiza contra el otro.

–Y no lo haremos, lo intentaremos también –Draco acarició sus costados, buscando reconfortarla–: Escucha, podemos intentarlo, podemos tratar de llevarnos bien, ya sea como pareja o… como cualquier otra cosa, lo que tú desees. Vamos Granger, los dos hemos hecho cosas difíciles tratando de proteger a nuestras familias. Estoy seguro que somos capaces de hacer esto por nuestro hijo.

La sonrisa volvió a aflorar en los labios de Hermione y Draco estuvo seguro de que casi había logrado convencerla.

–Hay muchas cosas: el Ministerio, Nueva York, nuestros amigos… –Hermione parecía agarrarse a los últimos resquicios de sus objeciones– Somos Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, no todo el mundo lo entenderá… hablarán de nosotros.

–¡A la mierda todo el mundo, Granger! Hemos sobrevivido a la guerra y a Voldemort, ¿no?, estoy seguro que podremos con todo lo que venga y esta vez, estaremos juntos. Por favor, por favor, tan sólo... –Draco pegó su frente a la de ella, los alientos de ambos entremezclándose–: Dime que sí.

Entonces lo supo; Granger le miró a los ojos, llenos de incertidumbre, miedo, anhelo, pero también esperanza y supo que todo iría bien. Con una sola palabra, selló el camino que conducía al resto de sus vidas.

–Sí.


	3. DRACO + HERMIONE

Nada más entrar en el apartamento, Hermione dejó caer su bolso sobre el aparador de la entrada; había sido un día largo y estaba cansada, pero por suerte, era viernes. Sonrió con ternura al ver a Draco tumbado en el sofá. Se había quedado dormido con la boca abierta y el pelo revuelto; el pequeño Scorpius descansaba sobre su pecho: tenía los ojos cerrados y hacía un puchero adorable. Draco debía de haberle dado el biberón y, exhausto, él también se había rendido al sueño, lo que no era de extrañar: la semana había sido agotadora. Pese a que se habían adaptado bastante bien al ritmo frenético de la vida en Nueva York, un bebé de tres meses exigía atención constante.

La verdad era que en los diez meses que llevaban en la ciudad de los rascacielos, ambos habían logrado compenetrarse mejor de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado. Draco iba por la mañana a la Academia de Pocionistas mientras que Hermione cuidaba de Scorpius; por la tarde, era el turno de ella de ir a clase: se había apuntado a un curso de especialización en literatura universal de la universidad muggle –uno de sus sueños de adolescente que, sin embargo, jamás se hubiera atrevido a cumplir si no hubiera sido por la insistencia de Draco, que llegó a enviar el formulario de inscripción a escondidas de ella–. Draco se ocupaba del bebé por las tardes y, una vez que Hermione regresaba a casa, se encargaban de bañarlo y acostarlo juntos.

Tenían un pequeño grupo de amigos: la mayoría, jóvenes magos y brujas que estudiaban con Draco; además, alguna vez él había ido con Scorpius a recogerla a la universidad y se habían tomado algo con sus compañeros de clase. En cuanto a sus amigos de Inglaterra; bueno, Ron se había tomado las noticias tan mal como Hermione se había temido: al principio le había retirado la palabra considerándola una traidora amante de mortífagos y aunque finalmente había pedido perdón, sus relaciones eran tensas –ella sospechaba que jamás volverían a ser lo que una vez habían sido–. Molly y los demás Weasley no habían sido tan radicales, pero del tono frío de sus cartas, Hermione había deducido lo profundamente decepcionados y disgustados que se hallaban, por lo que tampoco esperaba de ellos más que un trato cordial. Harry y Ginny, por el contrario, se habían mantenido fieles a su palabra apoyándola en todo momento; incluso cuando la tripa de Hermione tenía un tamaño más que considerable, habían viajado a Nueva York para pasar el Año Nuevo con ellos, consiguiendo que se sintiera secretamente complacida al comprobar que Draco había hecho todo lo posible para agradar a sus amigos. Al llegar la hora de volver a Londres, Harry se había tomado la libertad de despedirse de Draco como su “colega” y Ginny dijo que volverían pronto a comprobar cómo alguien tan estirado como él se las arreglaba para cambiar pañales.

El hogar en el que vivían era un apartamento que la familia Malfoy poseía en pleno Manhattan; al principio Hermione se indignó porque él no le permitiera pagar nada: se negaba a ser una mantenida y, puesto que contaba con el fondo fiduciario que le había sido concedido al finalizar la guerra, amenazó con mudarse por su cuenta. Finalmente lograron llegar a un acuerdo: los gastos comunes y los de Scorpius los pagaban a medias. El apartamento contaba con tres habitaciones: una para Draco, otra para Hermione y el cuarto de Scorpius y, en contra de lo que se pudiera pensar, aquello mortificaba a Hermione.

Desde que habían llegado a Nueva York, su relación con Draco era prácticamente la de dos compañeros de piso. Pese a que el bebé había hecho que compartieran cierta clase de complicidad –tenían bromas privadas, compartían aficiones y Hermione había logrado introducir a Draco en ciertas actividades muggles–, más allá de eso, su trato era prácticamente fraternal. Muchas veces, por las noches, acostada en su cama solitaria, Hermione era consciente de que Draco se hallaba al otro lado del tabique y recordaba el último contacto íntimo que habían compartido: aquel beso en el callejón en Londres, el día en que él se enteró de que iba a ser padre. Desde entonces, sus interacciones físicas se habían limitado a roces inocentes o algún ocasional abrazo amistoso. Una vez, viendo una película en blanco y negro acurrucados en el sofá, Draco se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Hermione; cuando despertó, se apartó de ella rápidamente, como si su mero contacto le quemara. Hermione era realista: al mirarse al espejo, se daba cuenta de que durante el embarazo, no solo su vientre se había hinchado como un globo, también habían surgido estrías en sus caderas y sus pechos estaban más llenos. Tres meses después de dar a luz, aún no había logrado deshacerse de todos los kilos ganados, su cintura era más ancha y sus muslos menos tersos de lo que solían ser en Hogwarts, por lo que comprendía perfectamente que Draco no sintiera el más mínimo deseo hacia ella. Pero eso no era obstáculo para que ella tuviera que verlo todos los días, tan increíblemente atractivo como siempre; a menudo se lo encontraba por el pasillo cuando salía de la ducha, con una toalla enrollada en torno a la cintura: gotitas de agua resbalaban por su pecho y sus abdominales, por aquel hilo de vello dorado que conducía hacia el sur y le recordaba a otros tiempos en los que los dos se escabullían para sus encuentros furtivos en el Baño de Perfectos.

El deseo que Hermione sentía hacia por Draco no hizo más que incrementarse cuando se convirtieron en padres: a veces se escondía tras la puerta del cuarto de Scorpius y lo descubría acunando al bebé contra su hombro, susurrándole muy bajito una nana sobre un pequeño dragón o le observaba mientras le daba el biberón para terminar con la camisa manchada de salpicones de leche por lo cual Draco, lejos de molestarse –el antiguo Draco se hubiera mostrado horrorizado– reprendía cariñosamente a Scorpius y le hacía alguna carantoña juguetona. Era en esos momentos en los que a Hermione la invadía no sólo la lujuria más enloquecedora por el hombre con el que compartía techo y que le había dado un hijo, también sentía cómo su pecho se expandía más allá de lo que jamás hubiera creído posible, que un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Hacía tan solo unas pocas semanas que había comprendido la verdad: estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Aquello no era tan malo teniendo en cuenta que Draco no salía con nadie –al menos que Hermione supiera–: la mayor parte del tiempo libre que le dejaba la Academia se lo pasaba estudiando o realizando proyectos de investigación y los momentos de ocio casi siempre los dedicaba a Scorpius o al equipo de quidditch de la liga estudiantil. Hermione tuvo un momento de crisis la noche de San Valentín: por aquel entonces estaba enorme, a falta de un par de semanas para salir de cuentas; Draco salió a media tarde y Hermione tuvo la horrible sospecha de que tal vez tuviera una cita; media hora más tarde, regresó con una cubeta de su helado favorito y varios sobres de palomitas de microondas. Pasaron la noche viendo películas de Audrey Hepburn –Draco acabó diciendo que los muggles eran irritablemente cursis, pero Hermione pudo constatar divertida, que casi no había parpadeado con _Desayuno con Diamantes_ , aunque había encontrado insultantemente absurdo que un gato tuviera por nombre “Gato”–, finalmente, acabaron yéndose a la cama a las dos de la mañana, con la boca salada por el sabor de las palomitas y una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione se acercó lentamente a Draco, intentando no hacer ruido y cogió a Scorpius de entre sus brazos; el bebé se revolvió en su sueño pero no se despertó; sin embargo, Draco se levantó de un salto con expresión de alarma. Sus rasgos se relajaron cuando comprobó que era Hermione quien sostenía a Scorpius y habló en voz muy baja para no despertar al bebé.

–Ey, has venido antes.

–Sí –Hermione respondió en el mismo tono, al tiempo que se encaminaba a la habitación de Scorpius para meterlo en su cuna–, al parecer hoy era el aniversario de bodas del profesor de literatura del XIX, el señor Collins, y se ha marchado antes porque salía a cenar con su mujer.

Desde el umbral de la habitación, Draco contemplaba en silencio cómo Hermione arropaba a su hijo y le daba un beso en la pequeña cabeza cubierta de pelusa rubia. Cuando ella terminó, se apartó un poco para dejarla salir del cuarto, lo justo para que al salir sus manos se rozaran.

–Eso me recuerda… –la chica se quedó parada en el pasillo, esperando que él continuara la frase– que hoy también es un aniversario para nosotros.

–¿Eh? –a Hermione no se le ocurrió nada que decir, no tenía la menor idea de qué estaba hablando.

–Hoy hace un año que concebimos a Scorpius.

–¡Oh!

Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto. Hacía un año de la graduación, de la noche en que tan temerariamente se habían dejado llevar, la última vez que Draco y ella habían hecho el amor y en la que habían cometido aquel error que, ahora Hermione entendía, había sido el mejor de su vida.

–Es cierto, ¡un año ya! Se me ha pasado volando.

–A mí también. Ha sido un buen año –Draco tenía una sonrisa extraña, nostálgica, con cierta nota de tristeza–, el mejor de mi vida, lo cual tampoco era tan difícil teniendo en cuanta la mierda que arrastro.

Su expresión terminó por ensombrecerse; Hermione comprendió que los recuerdos amargos se habían apoderado de él por lo que no pudo evitar acercarse y acariciarle la mejilla. Draco la miró y, antes de que dijera nada, Hermione se puso de puntillas y unió sus labios con los de él.

* * *

Draco creyó que levitaba. Así debía sentirse uno en aquel concepto tan extraño que los muggles llamaban paraíso. Cuando al fin logró recobrarse de la sorpresa inicial, respondió con ganas al beso, como si la boca de Hermione fuera un manantial en mitad del desierto.

¡Merlín, la necesitaba tanto, la había echado tantísimo de menos!

Durante todos aquellos meses había recurrido a todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella y hacerle el amor en todos y cada uno de los rincones del apartamento. A la escasa experiencia de Draco con las mujeres, se añadía la nula experiencia que tenía con mujeres embarazadas: tenía el presentimiento de que ella lo encontraría extremadamente desagradable, que estaría profundamente disgustada ante cualquier alusión al sexo por su parte. Probablemente la haría daño a ella o al bebé y a Draco le horrorizaba la mera idea de causarles algún tipo de dolor. No obstante, en aquel tiempo había observado cómo el cuerpo de Hermione cambiaba progresivamente: sus pechos habían crecido y su rostro tenía un brillo nuevo, radiante, lo que provocaba que su miembro reaccionara, impulsado por una fuerza incandescente, casi flamígera; en aquellos momentos, Draco musitaba una excusa improvisada y se encerraba en el baño, donde con la ayuda de su mano, lograba un alivio momentáneo.

Quitando aquel pequeño problema, Draco estaba muy satisfecho con su nueva vida: le encantaban las posibilidades de estudio e investigación que le ofrecía la Academia, Nueva York era una ciudad vibrante que le permitía ser una nueva persona, lejos de su pasado y los horrores de la guerra, pero por encima de todo, Draco amaba a Scorpius y a Hermione.

Hermione. En la plácida vida de Draco, Hermione constituía su principal quebradero de cabeza; el único obstáculo para ser completamente feliz. Hacía bastante tiempo –Draco sospechaba que antes incluso de abandonar Hogwarts– que había comprendido que la amaba, que la amaba con locura, más de lo que nunca se hubiera creído capaz de amar a alguien. En los meses que llevaban conviviendo, Hermione había pasado a ser, además de su amante, su mejor amiga, su compañera de vida. Draco quería que aquello durara para siempre, ellos tres juntos, su pequeña familia y los demás hijos que estuvieran por venir; no obstante, no estaba seguro de que ella quisiese lo mismo. Tal vez ella pensaba que era una solución temporal, que podrían vivir juntos hasta que Scorpius fuera un poco más mayor o hasta que finalizaran sus estudios; quizás pensaba que lo mejor era que después cada uno siguiera su camino y sencillamente se turnaran el cuidado de su hijo como otros tantos padres separados.

A Draco le espantaba aquella idea. Pensaba en sus padres que se comportaban como un matrimonio solamente de cara al resto del mundo. Desde que era pequeño, Draco les había visto llevar vidas totalmente independientes, ignorándose mutuamente. Incluso entonces, cuando les había dado la noticia de que habían sido abuelos –Lucius se hallaba cumpliendo su sentencia encerrado en su propia Mansión y Narcissa se había autoexiliado en sus viñedos en Francia– ambos se habían mostrado completamente indiferentes, si acaso levemente contrariados porque su impecable linaje de sangrepura se hubiera mancillado; pese a lo cual, el disgusto se había visto amortiguado por el hecho de que la continuidad de su estirpe estaba garantizada por un nuevo varón cuya madre era, al fin y al cabo, una heroína de guerra. Al recibir las cartas con semejante contestación, Draco había sentido ganas de vomitar: después de la guerra, después de todo lo que habían sufrido, sus padres continuaban preocupándose únicamente por las apariencias y el qué dirán.

Dejó atrás aquellos pensamientos, vaciando su mente de cualquier pensamiento más allá de seguir besando a Hermione; era un beso agresivo, necesitado, una batalla de lenguas y jadeos entremezclados.

Cuando pasaron unos cuantos minutos o unas cuantas horas, Hermione se separó ligeramente de él, lo justo para tomar un poco de aire, con sus frentes aún unidas y entonces, sonrió. Aquella sonrisa en mitad del beso fue lo que impulsó a Draco hacia el precipicio. Quería saltar definitivamente, sin importarle lo más mínimo qué se encontraría debajo. Como pudo, se las arregló para arrinconar a Hermione entre sus brazos y la pared; pronto abandonó su boca para iniciar con los labios un camino descendente de su mandíbula a su cuello, deteniéndose al llegar al borde de su camiseta. Bastó mirarla a los ojos para que Hermione entendiera su muda petición de permiso: simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, aferrándose a los mechones plateados de su nuca. Draco se apartó un poco para retirarle la prenda y después cayó arrodillado frente a ella, al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en su vientre, tratando de besar cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesta. Acarició con la boca el espacio entre sus senos, se entretuvo un poco más en sus pechos y bajó de nuevo hasta su abdomen y un poco más al sur, hasta que topó con el botón metálico de sus vaqueros. Se demoró un poco desabrochándolo y bajando la cremallera, al tiempo que la respiración de Hermione se aceleraba y comenzaba a emitir jadeos irregulares.

Al fin, Draco logró liberarla de los pantalones para regresar rápidamente a ella, temblorosa y anhelante. Posó sus labios sobre la ropa interior, sin pensar en nada, sólo en perderse en su olor, en su esencia. Ninguno había realizado jamás nada parecido, pero notó cómo su instinto le guiaba, un sentido primitivo le indicaba qué hacer: beber de ella, tomar todo lo que pudiera ofrecerle. Hermione echó la cabeza hacia atrás perdida en las sensaciones, sólo podía ver destellos blancos: un millar de estrellas girando a su alrededor. Tomó la cabeza de Draco entre las manos, empujándole contra ella, deseando que no se apartara jamás. Con la lengua, con los labios, con los dientes, él logró que se elevara más y más alto, como un globo aerostático hasta que por fin, llegó a la cima y estalló, polvo estelar derramándose sobre ella.

Draco se quedó unos instantes así, arrodillado, con la cabeza apoyada en su tripa mientras ella recobraba el aliento; cuando se puso en pie, volvió a besarla, vaciándose, tratando de comunicarle lo que no podía explicarse con palabras, saliva mezclada con su propia esencia. Tras unos momentos así, Hermione fue capaz de murmurar entre suspiros «cama» y Draco se apresuró a obedecerla, alzándola en brazos, con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura.

En su camino hacia el dormitorio chocaron con varios muebles del pasillo, estallando en risas, jóvenes, despreocupados. Draco depositó a Hermione en la cama, cerniéndose sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla; juntos lucharon con los botones de su camisa, hasta que finalmente lograron desprenderle de ella. Hermione recorrió su torso, acarició sus omóplatos, rozó con los dedos cada una de las cicatrices que surcaban su pecho pálido. Mientras, Draco logró deshacerse de sus pantalones, de su ropa interior, quedando ambos desnudos, piel contra piel. Dirigió de nuevo su mano a su entrepierna, buscando llevarla al placer una vez más, pero Hermione se lo impidió.

–No, no lo retrases más.

–Yo... –la voz de Draco sonaba estrangulada: pronunciar cada palabra conllevaba un gran esfuerzo– hace un año que no… No creo que dure demasiado.

–Me da igual –Hermione desperdigó un reguero de besos por su cuello–, no me importa, sólo quiero sentirte, tenerte dentro de mí una vez más.

Aquellas frases entrecortadas fueron todo lo que Draco necesitó para rendirse definitivamente a ella: se hundió en su interior, emitiendo un rugido de triunfo y se meció sobre ella una y otra y otra vez, como las olas del mar que rompen en la playa. No dejó de contemplarla ni un solo momento, maravillado de que aquello fuera real. Hermione, por su parte, se abrazó a él con brazos y piernas y cuando por fin Draco se liberó, tras unas últimas estocadas erráticas, se quedó muy quieto sobre ella, con la cara enterrada en su cuello disfrutando de cómo ella le acariciaba el pelo. Después de unos momentos recreándose en silencio en la presencia del otro, Draco rodó sobre su costado, atrayéndola contra él.

–Gracias –murmuró, depositando un último beso sobre su coronilla.

–He esperado por esto tanto tiempo– Hermione jugueteaba con el vello apenas visible de su pecho–, pero yo… no estaba segura de si tú querías lo mismo.

–Llevo deseándolo meses; aún no sé cómo he aguantado tanto tiempo sabiendo que estabas al otro lado de la pared –mientras hablaba, dibujó distraído círculos en su espalda.

–Es curioso; después de todo, ésta es la primera vez que lo hacemos en una cama.

–A partir de ahora, se va a convertir en una costumbre. Espero que sepas que se acabó eso de las habitaciones separadas.

–¿Y qué piensas hacer con la habitación sobrante? –Hermione le dirigió una mirada coqueta bajo las pestañas.

–Bueno, tengo grandes planes al respecto: tal vez la destine a biblioteca, la llenaré de libros, cientos de libros. Un pequeño regalo para la chica de mis sueños.

–¿A la chica de tus sueños le gustan los libros?

–Oh, sí –Draco recorría con los dedos su columna vertebral–, de hecho creo que incluso le gustan más que yo.

–No te preocupes, puedes estar seguro de que ella está loca por ti.

Draco la besó de nuevo, esta vez sin prisas, saboreándola con un beso lánguido.

–Y pensar que esto, nuestra familia, la vida tan maravillosa que tenemos es por culpa de un error. –Hermione resplandecía contra el sol de media tarde que se colaba por la ventana.

Draco no pudo evitar agregar:

–Nuestro mejor error.

Y se inclinó sobre ella, dispuesto a demostrarle lo mucho que se alegraba de haber cometido aquel error en particular.


	4. DRACO + HERMIONE = SCORPIUS

**6 años después**

Scorpius se restregó los ojos: era muy temprano y aún se hallaba algo adormilado. Cauteloso, tratando de no hacer ruido, se acercó a la habitación de sus padres; la puerta estaba cerrada y sabía que debía llamar antes de entrar, pero supuso que aquella mañana podía hacer una excepción.

–¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡vamos, rápido! –se lanzó sobre la cama de matrimonio, sacudiendo vigorosamente las figuras dormidas de sus padres– ¡hay que abrir los regalos!

–Calma, campeón –Draco emitió un bostezo–, espera al menos a que mamá y yo estemos despiertos.

Scorpius envolvió a su madre en un agobiante abrazo, Hermione murmuró algo entre sueños.

–¡Mamá, despierta! ¡Es navidad!

Draco revolvió con cariño el pelo de su hijo: no podía creer lo mucho que había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Cuando por fin logró abrir los ojos, Hermione les dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–¡Vamos! ¡deprisa! –Scorpius había comenzado a dar pequeños saltitos sobre la cama, incapaz de contener su impaciencia.

–Ya vamos, Scorp –mientras se levantaba de la cama, Draco buscó a tientas la parte de arriba de su pijama. La noche anterior Hermione había decidido celebrar la Nochebuena con un regalo especial para él; no es que se quejara precisamente, pero ahora era incapaz de encontrar su ropa. «Al menos conservo los pantalones» pensó divertido.

Se percató de que Scorpius por fin había logrado salirse con la suya y arrastraba a su madre fuera de la cama, tirando con fuerza de su brazo. Hermione se dejaba llevar y Draco observó complacido que iba vestida con el pijama de él: le quedaba tan grande que la cubría hasta casi las rodillas. Al verlos, no pudo reprimir la leve sonrisa nostálgica que acudió a sus labios «Joder, ¿qué narices he hecho para merecer una familia tan perfecta?». La insistencia de su hijo, que se aferraba a su mano con fuerza, logró sacarlo de su ensoñación.

–¡Vamos, vamos! –Caminando detrás de Scorpius, Hermione le lanzó una sonrisa por encima del hombro; era increíble cómo, cada día que pasaba, podía amar aún más a esa mujer.

Una vez en el salón, los adultos se las apañaron para apretujarse en el sofá frente al árbol, desde donde contemplaban al niño que, entre exclamaciones de sorpresa y emoción se afanaba en desenvolver sus regalos. Acurrucada en el pecho de Draco, Hermione trató de captar la atención de Scorpius, que estaba muy concentrado en su snitch nueva.

–¡Ey Scorp! Papá y yo tenemos un regalo más para ti, lo único que aún no hemos podido dejarlo bajo el árbol.

–¿Qué es? –Los ojos grises del pequeño Malfoy, tan parecidos a los de su padre, brillaban de emoción– ¿una escoba de verdad?

–No, campeón, me temo que aún eres demasiado pequeño para eso, además no queremos que a mamá le dé un infarto –al percibir una leve decepción en el rostro de su hijo, Draco se apresuró a añadir–: pero sí que hay una cosa para la que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor, algo mucho mejor que una escoba.

Tenía apoyada la mano sobre el vientre de Hermione, de forma protectora. Ella hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, alentando a Draco continuar; Scorpius miraba a sus padres con expresión expectante «¿qué podría haber mejor que una escoba como la de la tía Ginny?».

–Pronto vas a ser hermano mayor, Scorp; en unos meses tendrás un hermanito o hermanita.

Scorpius recibió la noticia con un gesto pensativo, bastante impropio para un niño de su edad. Draco se sentía realmente perdido: en aquellos momentos lamentaba que cuando uno traía hijos al mundo no viniera con un manual sobre cómo ser un buen padre.

–¿No te hace ilusión, Scorp? –como casi siempre que se dirigía a su hijo, la voz de Hermione sonó dulce y preocupada.

–Sí, pero… –el niño frunció el ceño, concentrado en la búsqueda de las palabras adecuadas con las que expresarse; sus padres siempre decían que cuando se sintiera confuso, se parara a pensar bien antes de hablar– Si tenéis otro bebé, ¿significa eso que deberéis repartir lo mucho que me queréis entre él y yo?

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír: con muchas de sus ocurrencias, aquel niño le recordaba demasiado a él mismo a su edad. Era una suerte que Hermione siguiera teniendo una respuesta para todo.

–¡Pues claro que no, cariño! –cuando ella abrió los brazos, Scorpius no dudó ni un solo instante en refugiarse en ellos; su madre le retiró un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente y le miró directamente a los ojos– Dime, Scorp ¿acaso tú tienes que repartir lo que nos quieres a papá o a mí?, ¿nos querrías más si sólo nos tuvieras a uno de nosotros?

«Gracias a Merlín que es la bruja más brillante del planeta»

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado ante la idea de no tener a uno de sus padres; sus labios dibujaron un puchero adorable, lo que provocó que Hermione lo abrazara aún más fuerte.

–¡No! ¡os quiero a los dos de aquí a la luna, ida y vuelta!

Draco se inclinó hacia él para hacerle cosquillas, el niño se retorció entre los brazos de su madre, estallando en carcajadas. Cuando logró calmarse, miró a Draco, volcando en él toda su atención.

–Pues lo mismo pasará con el nuevo bebé, Scorp –Draco le tomó de los hombros, mirándole muy serio–, pase lo que pase, siempre, siempre, te querremos más que nada en el mundo ¿me oyes? Y eso no cambiará cuando llegue el bebé, os querremos a los dos de aquí al infinito.

Scorpius parecía prácticamente convencido, aunque aún albergaba un último reparo.

–¿Aunque me manden a Gryffindor?

Draco no pudo contener la risa que se le escapó, a su lado, Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas; él se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de recobrar la serenidad.

–Si te mandan a Gryffindor, no dudo que demostrarás a todo el mundo que los Malfoy somos los mejores en cualquier Casa que nos pongan –ante el gesto de advertencia de Hermione, se apresuró a añadir–: nos da igual la Casa en la que te pongan siempre y cuando seas feliz.

Scorpius le echó los brazos al cuello, Draco cerró los ojos, deleitándose en el sentimiento de tener a su hijo entre los brazos. Sí, definitivamente aquél había sido su mejor error.


End file.
